Life as a Werewolf--Excerpts of Hayley Marshall's Story
by twilightbaby93
Summary: This is about the girl behind the miracle pregnancy. Hayley's POV on Tyler, her life as an orphan, as well as her life with a few Originals. Note: This is not in chronological order, nor is it a fully plotted story. It is a series of one-shots with one similar factor-Hayley Marshall.


**A/N: Hello. I haven't written anything in a while and thought I'd try out some Originals fanfic. **

**I'm completely obsessed with the Originals and wanted to start writing a few things. **

**So here it goes, be kind and please REVIEW. **

* * *

Hayley woke up with a gasp. The sunlight filtered through the trees casting dark shadows on the forest floor. She could hear sounds of the forest—birds chirping, a stream running, and another strange sound. Hayley lifted herself off the ground carefully—she was, after all, totally nude. Behind her a groaning sound came—the strange noise repeated from earlier. Hayley scampered behind a nearby tree and looked out to see a guy, lying a few yards from her.

He was blinking his eyes a lot and began looking around the forest. That's when he, finally, spotted her. The guy was also naked, which didn't comfort Hayley at all. She wondered if her friends, Caleb, Jack, and Natalie were nearby. She thought briefly about yelling for them, but she held her tongue, more curious about this newcomer.

He didn't look familiar, but he was obviously werewolf. He was muscular, tan and extremely attractive. He sat up on his knees, eying her warily.

"Who are you?" he asked, loudly after the long spanned silence.

Hayley arched an eyebrow. "Who are _you_?"

"I asked you first," he snarked back, standing up.

About five years ago, the sight of a naked man in the forest would have embarrassed Hayley, but she'd scene Jack and Kyle nude plenty. It now took far more to make her blush, though this man she'd just met was very appealing to look at.

"Obviously, I don't give a damn about that," Hayley replied. "This area is my turf. What pack are you with?"

"Pack? I don't have one?" he answered, curious. "Are you a part of the Appalachian wolves I've been looking for?"

"You could say that," Hayley said.

The truth was she hadn't decided whether or not to remain with the pack yet. She liked to roam and didn't trust easily.

"Could you take me to them?" he asked, more politely now. He was manipulative, she could tell. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood."

Hayley bit her lip considering. "I'm Hayley Marshall. Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls." he stated, brusquely. He was, obviously, touchy about that.

"I've heard of that town. It's the mother lode of the supernatural. I thought that was more vamp territory, though."

Tyler tightened his jaw. "You're right. That's why I left."

It wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't seem dangerous—at least, not right now. Hayley stepped out from behind the tree, crossing her arms over her chest. She tried to look fearless and unconcerned about her nudity.

Tyler's eyes widened and he looked at the ground, the trees, but not at her. Hayley new then, he'd never run with a real werewolf pack before. If so he wouldn't flinch at her nudity.

"Well, then, Lockwood. Follow me," she replied, turning in the direction of her camp.

She didn't look back, but could hear Tyler trudging behind her. The silence was too much for him, so he tried talking.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Too long. I've got friends at camp though," Hayley replied. "So don't get any cutsie ideas about us having sex. I'm no slut-wolf."

Hayley smirked back at Tyler who seemed to have taken her comment seriously.

"How many friends of yours are out here?" he asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Enough. But I would really consider them more as acquaintances with a similar affliction," she answered smoothly.

Tyler laughed. "I see."

They were silent for a long while until, Hayley recognized her surroundings. She walked to an overturned tree and reached underneath it, pulling out a large plastic bag. She untied it and pulled out her spare clothes. A few of Caleb's things were there too so she tossed them to Tyler. They silently dressed and faced one another, head on, for the first time.

"So why did you really come out here?" Hayley prodded.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed. "I already told you about the vampires."

"No you didn't. You only agreed with my first assumption about Mystic Falls."

"I need to find a way to get free of a sire bond. You know anything about them?" Tyler asked quickly. He wanted to know if he was wasting his time.

"That's when a vampire turns another and has some kind of connection with them, right?" Hayley asked. Then she was really curious. "Why do you have to worry about a sire bond though?"

Tyler clenched his jaw. "Because…I'm not just a werewolf. I'm a vampire, too."

Hayley's eyes widened. "But that means…"

"I'm a hybrid. And I'm sired to the biggest megalomaniac douche in history," Tyler replied, angrily. "Klaus, the Original vampire."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking of writing some of Hayley's life out, as well as, showing her POV during the 4th season of TVD, but I'll see what happens.  
**

**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!)  
**


End file.
